mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Many years ago, this now powerful being was leader of the bloodthirsty celtic warriors, known for their savagery and barbaric nature. But they soon realized that they were not invincible as an enemy clan raided their village and slaying a great number of women and children, including Conán's only son. Devastated and unable to contain a newfound power, he went into exile until he met Raiden, Fujin, and Johnny Cage and competed in the Champions' Tournament. After a long struggle, he finally was appointed the Elder Gods' Champion after he mercilessly slew all of his competition." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Conán is first seen in Raiden's vision wandering the dead woods. More to be added... Outworld Civil War After the Netherrealm War, Raiden and Fujin sought council with the Elder Gods to provide protection over the Shinnok's amulet in which the fallen Elder God was trapped inside. The Elder Gods could not do much as the amulet can not be destroyed, so it stayed in Earthrealm's safeguard but the growing threats make it harder for it to watched. That is when Raiden advised the Elder Gods to appoint a champion who can oversee the realms as his power is remotely weaker in other realms. They agreed that for the stability of all the realms, someone needs to keep threats from growing their influence. So Raiden, Fujin, and Johnny Cage sought out various warriors from throughout each realm, read their hearts, and invited them to a tournament for the title of "Champion of the Elder Gods." A few years earlier, Conán's clan was ambushed by an unknown rival clan and received many casualties, but none affected him as much as losing his five year old son, Fearghus. He could no longer bare living there as he was their leader and he didn't save them, so he left. Something he admits he regrets. This fueled him in the tournament and eventually, was the reason he won. He has been fulfilling his duties as the Elder Gods' Champion, from eliminating possible threats and assisting Kotal Kahn in dissolving the rebellion. During Kotal Kahn's chapter, he appears at the end to speak on the high-energy burst he felt moments before. Conán then learns that Mileena has Shinnok's amulet and he vows that he will do whatever it takes to find and eliminate Mileena as a threat. During his chapter, we flashback to when he was first confronted by Raiden, Fujin, and Johnny Cage while roaming in the Dead Woods to compete in Champions' Tournament and he fights Johnny Cage as he sees him as a threat. Then he is in the final battle of tournament and he fights Hotaru (NPC). After his flashback, Conán is seen teleporting to the heavens to speak with Elder Gods regarding the amulet and Mileena's whereabouts. They explain how they can not help him and that he must save the realms as was the reason they instated him. So he teleported to Outworld alone and was confronted by Kotal Kahn's forces in Emperor's Courtyard. Ermac appears from out of the group demanding his reasoning for being in Outworld. Conán shows that he is still human in many ways as his attitude towards beings he does not find important is poor. He and Ermac engage in kombat and ends up getting arrested and brought to Kotal Kahn. He urges council with Kotal Kahn. He is given this request and he, Kotal, D'Vorah, Ermac and Reptile discuss how they will handle Mileena and her allies. During Kung Jin's chapter, he is seen among Kotal Kahn's forces as, during this time, it is right after their meeting. He tries to explain to Kotal Kahn that they may mean no harm as they only wish to speak. But D'Vorah convinces him that they pose a threat. During D'Vorah's chapter, he appears during Mileena's execution. He agrees with Kotal Kahn as feels the amulet will be safer in his hands then leaves before he arrests the team. As he accompanies D'Vorah to the Kove, she attacks her escorts and attempts to retrieve the amulet but he teleports in front of her and attacks her. Then he teleports behind her, attacking her more while he mocks her and her people. She defeats him and escapes with the amulet. He uses his Big Bang variation during this fight. Shinnok's Return During Cassie Cage's chapter, he teleports to the Sky Temple to assist Jacqui and Takeda in facing Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Sindel, and Smoke. He yells at Cassie and Jin to save their realm. Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "After the Jinsei was tainted, horrific visions flashed before Conán as his mind slipped in and out of reality. When the visions subsided, he awoke in realm unknown to him and was unable to contact the Elder Gods. A dark being would offer a way home, but at an unspoken cost. Once he returned, however, his body waged war with the realms and Earthrealm was the first to fall." Character Relationships TBA Category:Venommm Category:Character Subpages Category:Timeline